


『Young and Beautiful』KA 短篇 ⭕18 (万字更新)

by nineminutes



Category: SOTUS - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sotus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineminutes/pseuds/nineminutes
Relationships: Kongphop Arthit - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	『Young and Beautiful』KA 短篇 ⭕18 (万字更新)

.  
———  
Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful，  
Will you still love me，  
When I got nothing but my aching soul.  
———  
.  
.  
今天是十二月二十一日。  
Arthit站在镜子面前，余光扫了一眼在床上睡的正香的Kongphop，一边思考着什么一边回头继续盯着镜中的自己出神。  
原来他已经三十岁了吗。  
他的眼角开始出现皱纹了，脸庞不再那样光滑明亮了，身材有一点发胖，曾经的腹肌渐渐消失，因为工作的原因他喝酒变多了，现在一捏居然都会出现小肚子了。  
因为刚刚睡醒所以没来得及刮掉的细小胡茬，眼睛肿肿的带着熬夜的疲惫，黑眼圈一直不曾消散，看起来更加没精神，头发也歪歪扭扭的——  
真是一团糟。  
Arthit叹了口气，拖着沉重的脚步走进了浴室。  
.  
.  
“P'Arthit今天格外的精神诶。”Kongphop一边擦着头发一边从浴室门口伸出手掌笑意盈盈的捏着Arthit的脸“怎么好像回到了大学的时候？”  
他没注意到Arthit瞬间有些灰暗的表情，自顾自的闭着眼亲了他脸颊一大口，就重新哼着歌拿起了吹风机。  
果然。  
自己在好好打扮的时候，才会看到他意外的惊喜神情，才看起来更像对方眼里的P'Arthit，会获得对方最直接的称赞和爱意。  
.  
.  
Arthit是最近才有了危机感的。  
从几个月之前他过完了三十岁的生日，听到Kongphop开玩笑一样说着的“P'Arthit和我刚认识的那段时间比起来成熟了好多，希望时间可以过的再慢一点——”，又在朋友那边收到了奇奇怪怪的面霜和身体乳，顾名思义“你要好好保养自己，小心Kongphop哪一天喜欢上更年轻漂亮的小姑娘”开始，内心已经自顾自的别扭了很久。  
.  
昨天上班的时候，他和同组的女助理和实习生们一起吃午饭，非自己意愿的听到了她们的讨论  
“诶....我是不是最近要管理身材了，男朋友都不再像以前那样关心我了。”  
“你懂什么，男人都喜欢新鲜感，和一个女生相处太久了双方都会没有乐趣，这时候就到了感情危机的分水岭了。”  
“还不就只是在一起过日子。。。。时间长了，等到你们这些小女生到了我这个年纪就会明白，婚姻很难再单独被爱情填满，更多的只是对于家庭和孩子的责任罢了。”  
“不到姐姐这个年纪也会明白的。”实习生叹了口气“我最近刚刚分手，男朋友说他只是喜欢我青涩漂亮的那个时候的样子，以前一直被他追，现在我渐渐变成了更依赖他的那一方，自然是更加痛苦。”  
“果然男人没一个靠谱的———”  
经理摇摇头，却突然对上了Arthit看着她的复杂眼神，便急急忙忙转换了话题方向“但像我们Arthit这种负责任的男生，可是真的越来越少了。”  
“对了，听说你有了交往六七年的爱人？现在还是那么相爱吗？我真的很羡慕。”  
“啊.....是的。 ”  
Arthit半天才从自己的思绪中回过神，随意的点了点头便继续烦闷的低头吃饭。  
.  
.  
虽然很不想把那些话语带入到自己的恋爱生活里，可是不得不承认，他们今年是同居的第五年了，他能非常明显的感觉到Kongphop曾经炙热跳动着的，喊着爱自己的那个心脏，如今真的很少会再像以前那样为自己心动了。  
惊喜的事情做了太多次，周年纪念也不再新鲜，一起度过的时光数不胜数，告白没有那样珍贵了，工作上的烦恼太多因为不想让彼此负担所以也很少沟通，如今回家了就只互相睡前道个晚安，就连吵架时伤害对方的语言也累积了千万种样子，好的不好的都已经展露了个彻底的他们，现在————  
倒真的更像是家人了。  
.  
如果没有人去尝试着寻找新鲜感，最后是否真的会变成自己害怕的那个样子？  
Kongphop会不会也没有意识到他们的爱开始慢慢变成了一种习惯和日常，或者是更可怕的，她们口中说的“只是在一起过日子？”  
.  
.  
那晚Kongphop回家的时候，就莫名感受到了自己爱人有些小小的低气压。  
“.....P'Arthit？你有什么事发生吗，要不要和我聊聊？”  
Arthit坐在床边的位置，听到他的提问后思考了许久才拍拍自己身边的床垫  
“过来这里。你看看我。”他双手捧着Kongphop的脸颊和他对视，眼里流露着复杂而柔软的无奈  
“我和你第一次见我的时候，有什么不同吗？”  
.  
Kongphop没有坐过去，而是先看了他一会，接着握住他的手在他对面缓缓的蹲下来，伸手将Arthit杂乱的刘海捋好  
“怎么会这么问？”  
“当然有很多不同了，毕竟那时候我还完全不了解你，也没想到我们会成为这样的关系，可以走这样久。”  
“我——Kong—我不知道要怎么和你说，但是我现在——”  
Kongphop打断他的话，在看到他有些发红的眼睛后便一把将他搂到怀里，轻拍他的后背  
“是不是我最近太忙了没有好好陪你，让你没有安全感了？”  
“我明天要请假来照顾你吗？”  
.  
Kongphop有时候就是太过于好了，好到让Arthit不忍心让他受伤。  
.  
于是他又一次把想说的话吞进肚子里，任由自己的嘴唇触碰到Kongphop的。  
“我没关系，你不要耽误自己的工作。 ”  
被轻啄了下唇随后放开的Arthit在内心叹了口气，脑海中却突然没来由的想念起刚刚恋爱的时候Kongphop给予他的吻——  
粗糙的，生涩却溢满心意的，迫不及待的，想要把自己吞进肚子里一样的，牙齿和唇舌并用的，窒息一般的他的吻。Kongphop的那些抚摸和缠绕那么舒服，他会在接吻时用拇指轻轻摩挲着自己的掌心，让他的呼吸节奏都跟着漏掉几拍。那么温柔，那么舒服。  
.  
天呐。  
Arthit瞪大了眼睛使劲拍了拍自己的脸颊。  
他究竟在想些什么，他到底是怎么了？  
.  
.  
Arthit的低气压和奇怪的行为持续了很长一段时间。  
比如他突然不再赖床了，每天一大早就起来洗澡，不用的护肤品居然也开始用了，七点多出去晨跑之后又要在镜子面前站好久，随后才对着刚睡醒迷迷糊糊的Kongphop打招呼，开始这一天。  
比如Arthit居然开始去健身房了。  
Kongphop觉得奇怪而问他的时候，他只是无所谓的捏了捏自己的小肚子“我最近太不管理自己的身材了，你也说我肉肉的——所以还是要回到大学那个时候的状态比较好，而且你不是也最喜欢我穿着教官服的那时候了吗？”  
.......这是怎么了？  
Kongphop在第三次清晨索吻被推开的时候彻底认定了Arthit绝对是有什么事在瞒着他。  
.  
他跑去找M聊天，自己的朋友也是莫名其妙的挠挠头“——你们居然也会有感情问题？”  
“可是你和学长在一起这么多年了，他为什么会突然在意起这些小事？”  
“难道不是只有恋爱初半的时候才会注意自己的形象吗？”  
“所以我也不太懂啊.....而且他最近和我亲近的时候显得很别扭....”Kongphop十分烦恼的叹了口气“要是我知道原因，早就解决了。”  
“喂”M像是突然想到了什么一样的拍拍他手背“你别说我乱想啊，但是——这大概是想在喜欢的人面前表现什么才会做出的行动啊——”  
“P'Arthit不会是。。。。。。”  
“怎么可能!”  
Kongphop未曾思考就瞬间脱口而出的回答把M吓的一哆嗦  
“可是。。。这是P'Arthit的感情，你又怎么能这么笃定呢？”  
Kongphop被他堵的哑口无言，只能再三思考着Arthit究竟是从什么时候开始才变的这样反常，而他疏忽的这一段时间里，对方究竟发生了什么。  
.  
.  
Kongphop一直自认为自己不应该是这种随随便便就对爱人疑心和不信任的人，可事实却叫他百口莫辩。  
当他第二天站到Arthit公司大厅的那一瞬间，几乎是又烦躁又后悔的，紧紧攥住了拳头。  
.  
九层，左数第三个办公室。  
他偷偷进入烂熟于心的，对方的工作空间里，几乎是无声无息的在门的背后站定。  
Arthit看起来像是在开会，玻璃门里的他显得英俊而干练，他又好一段时间没有看到工作时候的P'Arthit了，现在猛的看到居然还会有一些陌生感————  
仿佛回到了他们一起实习的那个时候。  
.  
然而P'Arthit现在已经不再是那个会手忙脚乱，不熟悉流程，应付不来上司，也不太会与同事交流的P'Arthit了。  
他看到Arthit和坐在中心的那个女经理一同站起身，便迅速转身到了走廊拐角。  
.  
“那这次的业务报告就拜托Arthit你好好完成了。”女生优雅的朝他笑了一下“果然是大家都赞不绝口的P'Arthit，估计和我们部门的合作也不会有任何问题。”  
“这有什么的，本来就是应该多帮助你，毕竟我们认识也不是一天两天了。”Arthit眉眼弯弯的笑开“以前在学校里的时候，我们总是争着抢着第一名的位置啊，奖学金啊，出国交流什么的，打着打着倒是在对方身上学会了不少东西。”  
“没想到我们这样有缘分，居然在公司里还能继续合作。”  
“是啊，我也是在你身上学会了很多待人处事的方法，不管是在学校还是在实习的时候，P'Arthit都是我的标杆。”  
“但是P'Arthit有个地方变了很多哦。”女生退后一步仔细打量了他的一身“你可比在学校的那个时候要帅气多了。怪不得今天我来公司和你喝咖啡的时候，那些小女生职员们都虎视眈眈的看着我呢。”  
“从什么时候开始这样的？难道是有喜欢的人了吗？”  
.  
Kongphop看到Arthit的脸颊唰的一下红透了，他不安的扯了扯西服的一角，皮鞋焦虑的在地板上划了小小的圆，脸上的微笑却一直没有降下去过。  
“哪有....只是让自己显得年轻一点罢了，毕竟在职场里这也是一种武器嘛。”  
.  
.  
P'Arthit最近见到自己的时候，已经很少会这样开朗的笑出来了。  
他最近总是板着脸一副心事重重的样子，经常对着窗外叹气，喊他的名字也要半天才意识过来，待在家里的时间也越来越少了。  
————不会真的是M说的那样吧。  
P'Arthit.......有了比起自己以外，其他更想要关心的人？  
.  
他看着那两个小小的背影走进Arthit的办公室，然后门被关上，遮光的百叶窗也唰的拉了个严实。  
有什么话非要两个人说的？  
有什么事需要藏的这么谨慎？  
Kongphop握紧的手把掌心都捏出了白色的印记，他竭力克制着那泛着不解和困惑的内心，不去冲上来对着那扇关紧的门发脾气。  
.  
那好，他今天就还必须要把这件事问清楚了。  
.  
.  
Arthit刚回到家就被Kongphop一把拽住手臂狠狠摁到门上，后脑勺磕到木质门框，伴随着大门嘀嘀落锁的声音他能听到对方跳动的心脏，粗重的呼吸声，以及那抹很少在他身上出现的气味——  
“你喝酒了？”Arthit皱起眉毛推了他一下，手扶着他的脸颊促使对方抬起头“发生什么了？”  
“P'Arthit.....我觉得你应该更清楚吧？”  
Kongphop不对着他笑的时候总是那样严肃泛着寒冷的气息，让他觉得陌生和不安。  
“我们以前约定过的吧？如果对我们之间的爱产生疑惑，不要隐瞒，而是要沟通？”  
“什么————”  
Arthit没来得及反应就被他一把拦腰抱起，飞速穿过客厅丢到卧室里那张柔软的大床上。  
.  
他很久没用这个角度来看Kongphop的脸了。  
那天他穿着熨烫的洁净平整的白色衬衣，换任何一个角度来看，都是好看悦目的男子。  
Kongphop身上一直自然的散发着不平凡的气质，是年轻而蓬勃的，如微弱的光线一样令在他周围的人都不自觉的被影响和感知。年轻的公司总裁，优越的长相和出色的工作能力，使他在同龄人之间如鱼得水的脱颖而出。  
Arthit在爱情开始的时候不断接受体会他明亮的部分，也接受他后来逐渐袒露的缺陷和不完美。他对自己展示的那些强势和脆弱，理性和浪漫，偶尔的真实坦诚，敏锐温柔，令他不得不重新审视自己是否有资格与他并肩而行。  
他看着Kongphop脱掉衬衫，露出漂亮的身体曲线。  
好像从自己和他的第一次开始，Kongphop一直是这样的完美无缺，天生的比例，宽肩窄腰，身上没有一个地方是不紧实的，肌肉不过于夸张也毫不逊色的服帖在他身体每一个弧度上，人鱼线深深的划过腹部两侧，小麦色的肌肤流淌着汗水压制于自己身上的时候几乎每次都让Arthit感到眩晕，不知道手脚应该往哪里放。  
以往这些都是他骄傲的资本，是他能拥有这样一个爱人所能感到的欣慰，可现在这些却都变成了  
Arthit内心的不安和忐忑。  
衬衫被有些粗鲁掀开的一瞬间Arthit哆嗦了一下，望着对方深深的眸子，连表情都变得暗淡起来。在他的视线角度里自己过于惨白的皮肤，肉肉的小肚子和不好看的身体曲线是那么的刺眼，让Arthit严重的慌张起来，几乎是用尽力气推开他就把自己颤抖着包进了被子里。  
“男人都喜欢新鲜感 喜欢年轻的 这是本性”  
曾经听过的话在自己脑子里不断盘旋，那些曾经和Kongphop说过要一起老去的诺言突然变的那样无力和易碎，Arthit从来不觉得自己是个没自信的人，可自从无可救药的爱上Kongphop之后他真的变了，变的多愁善感到让他自己都不敢去相信的程度。  
.  
Kongphop看着Arthit很凝重的表情和那一直不安的颤抖着的下唇，才恍然酒醒了大半。  
“I—Aonn........”  
“为什么要推开我........”  
“是我对你不再有吸引力了吗......”  
.  
.  
这明明是我现在应该对你说的话吧？  
Arthit紧闭着双眼，感受到Kongphop距离着自己肩膀不到几厘米的手慢慢缩了回去，直到对方长长的叹气，随后走入了浴室。  
伴随着缓缓响起的水声，Arthit撑着身体坐起来，无力的胡乱挠了挠头发，生平第一次觉得爱情让他这样的无能为力。  
.  
.  
Arthit趁着Kongphop洗澡的时候，几乎是逃跑一样的从家里冲了出去。  
Not大半夜九点被他一个电话拽去喝酒的时候着实吓了一大跳。他看着Arthit一口灌下一大杯酒，还继续毫无节制的往杯子里倒的时候才一边拦着一边有些慌张的问他  
“你这是和Kongphop发生什么了吗？”  
“你看起来好像特别的疲惫。”  
Arthit泄气一般把啤酒杯往外一推，直接趴在桌子上把头埋进了臂弯里  
“我不知道该怎么办了。”  
“可能比起其他的，我只是内心开始害怕了。我明明很想和他一起走到最后的，因为我已经无法想象Kongphop不在我身边的日子，我无法去想如果他不再爱我了，我到底要怎么办。”  
“他和我开始交往的时候，大家不都这么说吗，Arthit这样脾气又差又没有魅力的人，Kongphop怎么会喜欢上——”  
“我那时候还觉得无所谓，现在时间经过之后，就越想越觉得这个话有道理。”  
“Arthit？”Not十分惊讶的听他嘟囔着“你确定你还是我认识的那个天不怕地不怕的教头吗？”  
“他到底做了什么，让你会这样想自己？”  
.  
“...不是他的原因，是我自己的原因。”  
“我觉得我没能力让他一直爱下去了。我又不擅长表现心意，又古板枯燥的不行，Kongphop追我的时候本身就已经因为我的这种心态而很费力了，那以后呢？以后————”  
“嘿。。。。”Not拍拍他的肩膀“你不要一个人胡思乱想啊。”  
“我之前还以为，你们之间从来不会有倦怠期和困难的阶段呢。”  
“毕竟你们是经历过很多才走到现在的，我倒是觉得这只是你单纯的没有安全感而已。而且既然你已经知道了自己不会表达，就鼓起勇气去尝试啊。你说害怕他失去新鲜感，那就去为了保存新鲜感而努力吧。Kongphop这样了解你，你不如坦诚的说出自己的担心，用你自己的方式告诉他，我想他会明白的。”  
Not的手机震动起来，他盯着屏幕看了一会随之想到了什么一样的开口“而且说实话，你现在不应该在平安夜的晚上跑来我这里的。你看，连我的女朋友都在找我了。”  
“。。。。。什么？”  
Arthit猛然从桌子上抬起头，摁亮自己的手机——  
在那有着他和Kongphop的牵手照片的屏保上，日历鲜明的显示着日期:  
12月24日，平安夜。  
.  
他突然明白了Kongphop刚才究竟为了什么而喝酒，还有他究竟在生气些什么。  
可自己到底应该怎么做？  
Arthit的脑海里浮现起今天上午他与Fiona的对话，以及她对自己说的那种方式————  
好像真的可以试试看了。  
.  
.  
他给Kongphop发完自己圣诞节还有工作的短信之后，就急匆匆的跑来了商场。  
可能是因为太沉浸在自己的世界里了，Arthit刚刚一路跑过来，居然没有注意到大街小巷都已经开始亮起了五颜六色的彩灯，圣诞树和礼物盒充斥着这寒冷的冬夜，让Arthit此刻更加思念起自己身边的那个人。  
他现在应该很失望吧？  
应该很难过吧？  
我这样的笨，笨到居然连圣诞节都会忘记，还在一直因为自己的胡思乱想而给他造成各种误会和负担？  
.  
Arthit冲进一家商场里的圣诞卖场，在琳琅满目的商品里逛了很久，最终还是鼓起勇气拿起了那个他一直想尝试的东西。  
他爱着Kongphop，所以他愿意这样去尝试，哪怕是用全世界最别扭的方式。  
.  
.  
夜晚十一点半  
.  
.  
Kongphop猛然听到隔壁的邻居那边小孩子传来大声的尖叫，有什么包装被撕开的声音，物品叮叮当当的碰撞着，还有嘻嘻哈哈的打闹声，便感到有些疑惑的推开了窗子。  
.  
他刚刚才意识到Arthit又消失了。  
在这样一个晚上，他说他有工作的这个事实，让自己的心都凉了半截。  
他不知道Arthit是真的忘记了今天是平安夜，还是因为什么别的所以找了借口。  
他是很想相信他，可是他真的好混乱，混乱到都无法入睡。  
.  
就在他终于疲惫的关掉客厅的灯准备休息的时候，他突然听到隔壁家的门滋啦一下关上的声音，接着自己家的大门就被“咚咚”的敲响了。  
。。。。。什么情况？  
.  
Kongphop披上外套朝着猫眼看了半天，外面黑漆漆的什么都看不清楚，于是他只能对着外面喊  
“请问是谁，你有什么事情吗？”  
一片沉寂。  
Kongphop思索了一会，最终还是只轻轻的把门打开了一条缝———  
.  
“圣诞快乐!!”  
伴随着大大的喊声，走廊的灯光猛的亮起来，Kongphop被晃到的一瞬间只在视线里看到一个红色的，毛茸茸的胳膊伸了过来，大大的白色手套上还挂着一只巨大的袜子  
“拿好你的礼物。”  
.  
Kongphop迷迷糊糊的接过礼物，他心想着大概是社区哪个主办又搞了什么奇怪的活动吧，但他现在是真的没什么心情去过这个圣诞节了————  
等会。  
他“啪”的一声抵住正在被关上的房门，摘掉帽子抬起头注视着那个刚刚塞给他礼物的“圣诞老人”————  
“怎么.....这位先生还有什么事情吗？”  
Kongphop没回答他，只是盯着对面人那遮住半张脸的胡子看了又看，十分不解的歪着头继续把门打开了一节  
“——我又不是小孩子，这个礼物我不收了。”  
“呃。。。。”对面的人显然露出了一丝慌张，他极力晃着那带着过大手套的手“我们送礼物不分大人或者小孩的，你就收下吧。”  
“我真的不需要。。。。对不起，但我现在心情很差，您还是把礼物给需要的人吧。”  
.  
他现在所需要的，哪里是什么礼物啊。  
Kongphop叹了口气，鞠躬之后转身想把礼物帮着扔进袋子里，却一个不小心踩倒了那只大大的毛绒袜子，导致里面的盒子一瞬间撒的满走廊都是————  
“对不起对不起。。。”Kongphop垂头丧气的蹲下来捡起散落一地的礼物，转头却看到了“圣诞老人”也急匆匆的摘了手套扶起自己的“圣诞袜”————  
.  
那双洁白的，骨节分明还带着一点肉乎乎的小手，瞬间抓住了Kongphop的视线。  
.  
他瞪大了眼睛，猛的站起身后便死死的看着正慌慌张张塞礼物的“圣诞老人”，哆哆嗦嗦犹豫了半天才一边摇着头一边退后一步  
“不是吧？”  
“圣诞老人”提起了礼物袋之后，像是故意无视他的惊吓一样同他合手说了再见，头也不回的朝电梯那个方向走——  
“那个，你等一下!”  
Kongphop揉了揉眼睛，又使劲看了一会那个带着高高红色帽子，白色胡子，看起来面容十分苍老的“圣诞老人”  
“我决定还是收下你的礼物!”  
.  
Kongphop又重新接过那只袜子，而这次他终于清晰的看到了“圣诞老人”左眼角下方的痣。  
他捉住对方的手腕，在对方还没来得及反应的时候就一把拽掉了那只过大的手套。  
握住掌心，稳当当看到那枚熟悉的戒指时Kongphop才长呼一口气，双腿脱力般的靠在了门框上  
“P'Arthit.......”  
“你究竟在做什么啊？”  
.  
.  
“你是傻吗。”Arthit红着脸摘下那顶过于沉的帽子，三两下脱掉了鞋子和外套，喘着粗气坐到客厅的沙发上“都装扮成这样了，当然是来给你送礼物的。”  
“不过，我都这样了你还能认出我？”  
Arthit有些不可置信的对着镜子看了又看，他摸了摸自己被精巧化妆上的那些皱纹和疤痕，看着自己接上的长长的胡须和那短暂染白的头发，若有所思的呓语  
“我还以为你不会看出来是我呢。”  
.  
“开什么玩笑。”  
Kongphop似乎也像明白了什么一样的，一直仔细盯着Arthit的脸看  
“就算P'Arthit把全身都遮住，我也能一眼就认出来是你。”  
“傻瓜。”  
“那学长为什么要骗我说你去工作了，为什么要一直推开我？你知道我刚才到底是什么心情吗，我以为————”  
.  
“Kongphop。”  
Arthit打断了他的发言，他伸出双手捧着Kongphop的脸颊，郑重其事的让他对上自己的视线  
“你看看我。你好好看看我。”  
“这是我五十岁时候可能会变成的样子。”  
“Kongphop，要是我五十岁了，不再年轻气盛，不再那样优秀了，你还会像现在这样全心全意的爱着我吗？”  
.  
“我想给你一个，特别的圣诞礼物。”  
“我想让你看看这样的我。”  
Arthit的耳朵和脸颊都变得炙热而滚烫，这让他有些局促的闭上了眼，鼓起勇气紧紧握住Kongphop的双手  
“我承认，之前做的那些行为是因为我害怕了，是我在努力为了回到以前，为了让你有新鲜感，让你还能像以前那样热烈的喜欢我。”  
“我不知道那些行为究竟有没有意义。可我只是想告诉你我在努力。因为我怕你爱我，是爱着以前的那个意气风发的我。我也怕现在的我，慢慢变的平凡和普通的这个我，你已经不再爱了。”  
“我三十岁了，Kongphop。我即将不再年轻不再好看了，我没有自信能让自己一直被你爱，被你迷恋......我该怎么办？”  
.  
Kongphop呆呆的愣着，像是不能一下子消化对面人的担心和恐惧内心那样的，仔细看着面前这个熟悉而又陌生的脸，几乎快要掉下泪来。  
他就那样抬起手臂，用手掌极度缓慢而轻柔的抚摸着Arthit的脸颊，轻声低语  
“怎么办......我好害怕时间。”  
“我多希望时间能慢一点从你身上经过啊。”  
“如果是和P'Arthit的话，我觉得一百岁都是不够的，不够我去爱你。”  
.  
“....原来学长最近是因为这个才会这样反常啊。”  
“可是P'Arthit你知道吗，你面前的这个我，超过世界上一切的，比你想象中最大限度的还要爱你。我甚至比你自己都还要爱着你。所以你不需要觉得害怕，因为在我心里不论什么时候，你永远都是我独一无二的I—Aonn。”  
“你在我心里一直都会是美好的，年轻的，柔软的，我的I—Aonn。你曾给予我的那些阳光，它不像任何会渐渐衰弱的光线，当它反回到我身上时，你眼中的我才变得更加光辉灿烂了。我现在对你流露的爱，你感觉到的那些爱，实在说，都是你的好所给予我灵魂里的反光。”  
“我没再见过比I—Aonn更好的人了。”  
.  
Kongphop不停的，不停的叫着自己的小名“I—Aonn”，像是在哄着一个幼小的猫咪一样轻轻的，有节奏的拍打着他的后背，这让Arthit觉得自己全身都彻底卸下了力气，双腿无法支撑，头脑陷入重重的晕眩，内心也软的一塌糊涂。  
.  
“学长真是好幼稚。”  
“真的好喜欢胡思乱想。”  
.  
“我不是说过成千上百次了吗，P'Arthit是最最好的，我也一定会陪你走到最后。”  
“学长真的是老了。”Kongphop故意轻轻的笑出声“都说人到老的时候会变成小孩，学长这是变成小孩子了吗？这样的别扭又可爱，说出的每一个字都让我觉得要被你的好彻底打倒了。”  
.  
“你问我还会不会爱你？”Kongphop小心的给了他一个吻，接着用力把他抱紧  
“那我也问问学长，我六十岁的时候，你还会每天早上亲吻我的额头，对我说早安吗？”  
.  
Arthit只发愣了一小会，接着就急忙从他怀里钻出来，哭的红红的眼睛朝他无辜的眨了眨，迷迷糊糊却很坚定的开口  
“当然会了!这有什么———”  
.  
“所以我和学长想的是一样的啊。”  
“学长现在理解了吗？”  
.  
Arthit看了他一会，不说话了，瘪着嘴又重新缩进他的怀抱里。  
.  
“学长说想要热烈的爱？”  
“我倒是怕学长抵不住我的爱，嫌我幼稚和烦才一直强忍着的呢。”  
.  
Arthit这次彻底重新体会到了他几天前一直在思念的，Kongphop那种让他沉迷的吻。  
他们亲热着直到Arthit呜咽着说“够了”，因为Kongphop让他根本无法呼吸，因为他一直在亲他，一直在重重吮吸着他的舌根，缠绕着一次次舔吻着他的嘴唇。  
直到Arthit被放开，一点力气也没有的气喘吁吁贴在他胸膛上，Kongphop才满意的拍了拍他的背  
“所以学长现在可以说了吗，这副模样到底是怎么弄出来的？”  
.  
他当然知道这不可能是Arthit自己做的了。  
.  
“哦。。。。。”Arthit摸了摸自己的脸“这是我拜托Fiona给我弄的。说起来我还没有感谢她呢，真的帮了我很多。”  
“什么？”Kongphop张大了嘴，一种强烈的预感猛然笼罩他的全身“你是说——”  
“对啊，就是公司和我以前认识的那个女经理。我们是同届进的教官团。也是很久的朋友了。”  
“她帮了我很多。”  
“你知道(Young and beautiful)这首歌吗？她给我听了这个，又疏导了我的思考，我才明白了我这些天究竟在彷徨和害怕的是什么。”  
“你知道Fiona听完我的苦恼之后说什么吗？”Arthit苦笑了一声，接着有些害羞的别过头  
“她说我这是太爱你了，所以才会失去自信，变的敏感而多虑。”  
.  
.  
Kongphop这才明白了，他那天在公司看到的场景究竟是什么。  
然后他也有些不好意思的，低下了头。  
“所以我才说学长是傻瓜。”  
“你在苦恼什么，直接告诉我不就好了吗？”  
.  
“学长不要再没有自信了。”  
“我爱着你，虽然是有因为学长本身很漂亮很好看的原因，我痴迷于你的面容，你的身体———  
可是那都因为是你。”  
“是学长的一切，那一切我都爱着。”  
.  
“好了.....”Arthit服输的推了他一下“别再说了。”  
.  
“你.....不看看礼物吗？”  
Arthit指着此刻孤单的在地板上躺了很久的圣诞袜，突然一下笑出了声  
“不过我也真是够麻烦的，就为了和你说清楚我的心意，还真的扮起了圣诞老人。”  
“不过我这一路真的送了很多家庭礼物呢。”  
.  
“啊————”Kongphop双手捂着脸“虽然说过很多次，但P'Arthit你真的太善良可爱了。”  
“那我们先一起把礼物送完，我再拆我自己的礼物吧？”  
.  
.  
那个平安夜，他们带着圣诞老人的头套和服装敲开许许多多陌生人的房门，在一片祥和温暖的气息里互相祝福，他们延续了孩子们的童心，很多家庭因为这些礼物而收获了欢声笑语，而那些无比幸福的声音，也反方向的深深传递到了他们两个人的内心深处。  
他相信，这个圣诞节一定会长久的留存在他们的记忆里，弥久不散。  
.  
.  
那晚的后来，他们坐在浴缸里一起洗澡，Kongphop把Arthit的头发，脸上和身体都打了好多泡泡，一点点把那个没自信的，别扭的，五十岁的Arthit剥落，换成崭新的，三十岁的，属于他的永远最年轻漂亮的Arthit。  
浴室里的音响放着悠扬倦怠的歌，Arthit对他说着“圣诞快乐”，一如这七年以来他们度过的每一个圣诞节———  
“Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful，  
Will you still love me，  
When I got nothing but my aching soul，  
.  
I know you will,  
I know you will，  
I know that you will。”  
.  
.  
.  
——  
“学长。”Kongphop与他十指相扣，重重的埋进他身体里“谢谢你爱我。”  
Arthit微笑着点了点头，在他们的唇瓣相贴时依然笑着，在Kongphop的手抚摸上他时依然笑着。  
.  
Kongphop的手总是滚烫的，能将他的浑身上下都点燃，穿越他的血液和体温，长久的给予他无法言说的温存。Arthit控制不住的出声喘息，只得努力直起身子回吻着他，传递着自己的情绪起伏。  
Kongphop用齿间一点一点的轻咬着他的喉咙，接着在他脸颊细细密密的亲吻着，另一只手按将他压向自己这边。  
Arthit无力的手指碰了碰Kongphop卷曲睫毛上的水滴，下一刻就要缩回去。  
Kongphop迅速伸手抓住了它。  
.  
被他握住了手，Arthit显得有些无措。Kongphop俯下身去吻他的额头，轻声呢喃着他的名字。  
“喜欢我吗？”Kongphop抬起头，衬得原本就如海一样深邃的眼眸明亮得更像天上的星。  
Arthit看着他，被握住的手不可控的阵阵发烫。  
.  
Kongphop的明知故问来自于他的有恃无恐。  
他的心明明早已因为身下的人而软成一片，可却还要故意逗弄着他，让他更加窘迫和不知所措。  
因为他想看，也因为Arthit，只肯给他一个人看。  
.  
从来没有人让自己有过这种感受，从来没有过。  
有时候Arthit甚至不知道他没有遇到Kongphop之前的人生到底是怎么生活的。他无法想象此刻自己每天早上醒来的时候身边没有这个人，更无法想象难过和愉快的事情发生时他不在自己身边一起感知。那些过去的日子现在想来简直无法相信，仿佛当时的自己生活在另一个时空里。  
.  
Kongphop用舌尖慢慢舔湿他，感受到他因敏感而稍稍颤动的躯体。Kongphop也喜欢一边碾压他内里敏感时紧紧盯着他的眼睛，看着他为自己绽放出独一无二的鲜明而坦诚的表情。 他摸到Arthit垂在床边上的手，抓过来握紧，再缓慢地动腰挺入。甬道随着他的动作紧致地包裹住滚烫的触感，迎着这温温吞吞的摩擦。  
.  
他们在对方的唇齿下喘息着，拥抱着，直到Arthit明白了为什么明明是这样的时刻自己却一直有些想落泪——是因为此刻这一切，这种感情，这种热烈，让他感觉自己实在是太幸运了。  
好幸运，牵着我手的依然是你。  
.  
Kongphop是他春天的青雨，是他夏日的气泡水，是秋日那温棉的大衣，是他冬日不想离开一步的，那熟悉又温存的被子卷。  
他是自己的全部。  
.  
.  
.  
圣诞节到来那天，Arthit被Kongphop拉到了他住在稍微偏远一点的小乡村那里的，他爷爷奶奶的家。  
他说  
“我要给学长的问题一个完美的答案。”  
.  
Arthit看着他们笑容灿烂的招待自己，看着奶奶一边急急忙忙找老花镜一边和自己握手  
“Kongphop他很少带朋友来自己家的，你有什么想吃的吗，奶奶做给你。”  
.  
他和Kongphop肩并肩坐在温馨的木桌前，看着厨房里的蒸汽逐渐热腾腾的冒出来，奶奶养的小猫轻轻叫着蹦到自己的膝盖上睡着了，时钟发出缓慢的滴答声，一切都仿佛打开了慢镜头，只有远处的夕阳鲜明而耀眼的闪着光亮。  
Kongphop的爷爷从卧室里出来了。  
他拄着拐杖，费力却丝毫不觉得烦闷的一步步走到奶奶身边  
“都说了你不要拿这个刀切水果，容易割手——”  
“给你买的手套怎么也不戴啊——”  
“哎呦，他好不容易过来这里一次，你就不要在我这里捣乱了!”奶奶看了他一眼  
“你穿了外套再出来，大冬天的，怎么我走到哪你就跟到哪，腿不是风湿吗，就上床待着啊——”  
“我这不是睡醒了没看到你，就走出来看看吗。”  
“行了行了，我年轻时候你也没这么黏人的啊，赶紧去沙发上坐着，不要在这晃来晃去，我都没法专心做饭了。”  
“你要做什么啊，我来帮你——”  
“哎呦，你别在这摔倒就是帮我了，快点听话，去那边坐着行吗————”  
.  
Arthit在小小的吵闹声里若有所思的扬起嘴角，转过头与Kongphop对视，露出一年以来他最灿烂的一个微笑  
“Kong，谢谢你。真的。”  
“我明白了。”  
.  
.  
“爷爷自从腿出了毛病之后就格外的黏在奶奶身边了。”Kongphop同他一起坐到室外的秋千上，望着远处的微光垂眸笑起来  
“他说，虽然时间会一直流淌，但珍惜每一天自己还能陪着奶奶的时光，就已经足够幸福了。”  
“我想，我们也能一起走到这样的时刻吧？”  
“到时候学长可要准备好了，我会紧贴着你一辈子，怎么也不会放手的。”  
.  
.  
深夜，Kongphop紧紧挨着他身体呼吸，额头贴着他脸颊，身上揉着两个人沐浴露的香气。  
Arthit即使与他日日相处，却还是留恋他存在于自己身体每一个缝隙的气息。他们的情感和欲望好像始终保持着一种日益翻新的蓬勃热量，如同少年，如同每日初升的阳光。  
他看到他鬓角处的几丝白发，而他知道这白色终会逐步蔓延，直到他和自己都慢慢成为一个50岁的男子。  
但那也没有关系。  
.  
因为重要的是我们。  
是我们的爱，每天都依然Young and beautiful。  
.  
Arthit给Kongphop的礼物被放在床头柜的一角。  
戒指的左侧，那张小小的纸条写着:  
“我把我未来呼吸着的每一天，都当做礼物，全部送给你。”  
.  
.  
.  
(完)


End file.
